<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arcana; Headcanons by Springisms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392285">The Arcana; Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springisms/pseuds/Springisms'>Springisms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Lovers, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springisms/pseuds/Springisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a work filled with various headcanons of the Main 6 from the visual novel, The Arcana.</p><p>Includes both !fem! &amp; !gender-netural! reader for the moment - will include !masc! reader eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>✞ ═══════════ ✞</p><p>I do not own any of the characters from The Arcana Visual Novel; they belong to Nix Hydra Games Inc.</p><p>All characters in the game are over 18 so no need for ageing up!</p><p>✞ ═══════════ ✞</p><p>This book will be rated for the following reasons;</p><p>『❀』Swearing<br/>
『❀』Angst<br/>
『❀』Sexual topics/activities<br/>
『❀』Explicitness<br/>
『❀』Limes/Fluff/etc.<br/>
『❀』Generalised NSFW content</p><p>✞ ═══════════ ✞</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading this.</p><p>✞ ═══════════ ✞</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Young Lucio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!fem! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>
First Encounter.<br/>
{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>
💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>How on earth his mother had convinced him to do this was beyond him.</p><p>He only complied to make her happy.</p><p>But he had a plan to ruin it.</p><p>Like hell would he settle for some little commoner from another tribe.</p><p>Even back then he thought of himself as a cut above the rest.</p><p>"Montag, she's here. Hurry up".</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he huffed out before exiting the small room.</p><p>He had more important things to do than this.</p><p>His silver eyes scanned the room once he entered; seeing his parents and a couple of unfamiliar faces.</p><p>Then they landed on a small figure peeking out from behind the unfamiliar female figure.</p><p>"Come, (y/n), sweetheart. Say hello to our hosts and your soon-to-be betrothed".</p><p>He watched as you blinked and stepped out, hands tightly knitted together before you curtsy slightly, head bowing.</p><p>"H-Hello, t-thank you for allowing o-our company~".</p><p>You seemed timid but the look in your eyes said differently.</p><p>Maybe he could give you a chance before letting you down, he had to be the little bit hospitable after all.</p><p>His body jerked slightly as he found himself face to face with you.</p><p>Everything drowned out around the two of you, you didn't even register your parents had left you two alone before it was too late.</p><p>Letting out a small squeak you jumped back and rubbed your arm, chewing on your lip as you looked away.</p><p>Lucio, on the other hand, continued to stare at you as he watched your movements closely.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry about this. I tried to stop it~".</p><p>Your words made him blink in slight confusion.</p><p>"What do you mean?".</p><p>"I tried to stop this meeting. I know our parents think it's a good thing to bring our tribes together by doing this but~".</p><p>You halted your words for a moment, taking the opportunity to look at him properly for the first time.</p><p>Despite the stories and rumours, he was quite an attractive young man.</p><p>Your heart fluttered madly in your chest as the heat slowly began to spread throughout you.</p><p>"~they insist it's for the greater good. Perhaps, we could spend some time trying to sabotage this so it doesn't have to happen".</p><p>His brows knitted together in confusion, you'd lost him for a moment.</p><p>"What are you talking about?".</p><p>The small sigh that passed your lips sounded a lot louder than it had meant to be to him.</p><p>"I know you don't want this. I'm just a pathetic commoner and you, you're the son of your tribe's most renowned warriors. You deserve someone worthy of being on your arm".</p><p>Oh, the defeat in your features and voice had his heart making him feel a very unusual emotion, one that wasn't used to.</p><p>It was almost like his heart was breaking.</p><p>The broken smile you held on your lips only made the feeling worse.</p><p>"Hang on, maybe we could at least get to know each other better. It'll make things a little easier when you know what to use against me~".</p><p>Without thinking he nodded as you sat down, knees to your chest as you began talking, his figure sitting beside you.</p><p>After all, this is what he wanted, wasn't it?</p><p>To sabotage any chance of you two ever being wedded.</p><p>Now though, he wasn't so sure.</p><p>You were sweet and you made him feel things he'd never felt before with any other girl.</p><p>Feeling that were both good and bad.</p><p>Bad in the sense of I want to do bad things to you when I lay my hands on you in bed.</p><p>Making you fall deeper in love with him.</p><p>How could someone make him feel like this after just meeting?</p><p>What felt like hours had passed as you both talked, odd laughs sounded from you both mixed with occasional soft smiles before four figures joined you both, rising to your feet as you took a step forward.</p><p>"Mama, Papa, we have something~".</p><p>A sudden grip on your hand made you stop as you looked over your shoulder, your eyes meeting with Lucio's silver ones.</p><p>Brows knitted together in confusion as he smirked, pulling you back into him.</p><p>"This will happen but only if you let us take our time. I won't be rushed into anything and neither will my love".</p><p>The smirk he wore grew as red dusted your cheeks, murmurs in the room fading out as you both look at each other.</p><p>"What are you~".</p><p>"You might be a commoner but, I can't resist a pretty face when I see one".</p><p>Blinking for a moment, you opened your mouth to say something only to have what you were going to say hushed.</p><p>Eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of lips on yours as you gripped his top, your fingers brushing against his slightly exposed chest.</p><p>Everything seemed to stop around you both.</p><p>After that moment, you both found yourselves spending time with each other, falling deeper in love than anyone thought possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Asra Alnazar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!gender-netural! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>
Homecoming<br/>
{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>
💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>Pacing the floor with a brush in your hand, you tried to keep yourself busy in the shop.</p><p>Your master/best friend was due to step through the door at any moment.</p><p>A low hum slipped past your lips as you continued to busy yourself, unaware of a pair of violet eyes watching you.</p><p>Dusting your hands off you smiled and looked around the shop, nodding your head in accomplishment.</p><p>"(y/n)!".</p><p>The sudden intrusion of the voice made you blink before frantically searching around.</p><p>"Asra?!".</p><p>Spinning around you came face to face with the very male you were looking for.</p><p>Letting out a squeak of glee you flung yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>"I've missed you so much, don't leave like that again!".</p><p>A small laugh passed his lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist.</p><p>He'd been gone for what felt like a day or two but then again, time in the magical realms moved differently to time in reality.</p><p>Pulling back, he placed a kiss in your cheek.</p><p>Laughing at the blush that spread on your cheeks.</p><p>He missed having you in his arms, even if you're merely his best friend.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to see the shop is still in one piece, clumsy".</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm not the clumsy one, that's Julian!".</p><p>The laughter echoed around you both as you cuddle closer.</p><p>You missed him so much, holding out desperately that he'd take you with him the next time he'd venture to the magical realms.</p><p>"Asra, d-do you think I'm ready to go with you yet?".</p><p>His eyes looked over your face before a smile spread on his face.</p><p>"Hmmm~".</p><p>He moved his arm and taps his chin thinking deeply.</p><p>"What do you think Faust? Is my little magician ready to come with us?".</p><p>The nickname he gave you made you blush as you saw a purple snake pop it's head out of his top.</p><p>"Friend? Come".</p><p>The dimples that appeared on his face as he laughed made you smile.</p><p>"I think that's a yes, so of course you're ready (y/n)".</p><p>His free hand moves some hair out of your face and behind your ear.</p><p>"You might only be my apprentice but you've surpassed my level. You're more amazing than you know~".</p><p>You're eyes locked with his before you hugged him again.</p><p>"Thank you, master! I won't disappoint you!".</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you (y/n), you don't have to keep calling me master".</p><p>The two of you broke apart and spent the rest of the day talking about the journey ahead.</p><p>You both missed each other so much and you were going to enjoy every moment together before he left again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Julian Devorak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!gender-netural! reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>Morning wake-ups<br/>{light NSFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>Early morning wakes up are this doctor's favourite thing lately.</p><p>He loves waking up to the sight of you, even your sleeping form.</p><p>Lips slightly parted, arm bent upwards and hair sprawled around you.</p><p>After everything that had happened to him, he was fearful of loving.</p><p>Worried you'd hate him.</p><p>Especially his eye.</p><p>Yet, you showed him how much you loved him.</p><p>Including his eye.</p><p>You even encouraged him to take off his eye patch whenever the two of you were alone.</p><p>Now you'd captured his heart and you were here to stay.</p><p>His fingers gently glided across the soft skin of your cheek.</p><p>Even looking like a mess as you called yourself, you were still perfect.</p><p>His touches lowered to your neck as you stirred, soft noises escaping your lips.</p><p>A perfect way to wake up such a perfect human in his eyes.</p><p>Peppers soft kisses on your neck as you begin to stir.</p><p>"Hmm, good morning Julian~".</p><p>"Morning my little raven".</p><p>He loves the way you hum out when he calls you that.</p><p>Soft touches and kisses lead to things getting a little bit too heated.</p><p>Not that he minds when he's looking up at your face.</p><p>He loves how it contorts to show how amazing he makes you feel.</p><p>The way your bare body feels against his is pure heaven.</p><p>Your noises of pleasure filling the air around you both as they boost his ego slightly.</p><p>You love, despite his profession and those gloves he wears, how soft his hands are.</p><p>Limbs end up being entangled in a mess as you both cuddle each other.</p><p>Hearts settling into a matching rhythm as you talk about your hopes and dreams of the future.</p><p>Julian would go to the ends of the earth for his little magician.</p><p>When the odds were against him, you never gave up.</p><p>That's how he knew you were the one.</p><p>The one that always fought until the very end.</p><p>He never wants to let you go now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asra Alnazar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!fem! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>Aphrodisiac<br/>{NSFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>What started as a normal day around the shop soon turned into a disaster thanks to a certain doctor.</p><p>He'd come along to pester you for some tea before he made his way to the palace in search of Portia.</p><p>Everywhere you went, he'd follow behind you like a lost puppy.</p><p>"Come on, (y/n)~".</p><p>"Julian! You know I don't have time! Asra's due back in the next few hours and I'm trying to clean~".</p><p>The whines he let made you roll your eyes until you agreed.</p><p>Sitting down, you gripped ahold of the cup he brought out.</p><p>Something about the look in his eyes made you raise a brow.</p><p>After a chat and a drink, he was quick to leave you alone, shouting something about you being welcome for what's just happened.</p><p>Raising a brow you continued to clean up.</p><p>The room you were in began to heat up.</p><p>Shrugging you placed it down to working and continued what you were doing.</p><p>With each passing second, you felt yourself grow hotter.</p><p>Fingers brushed against a bottle laying on the counter.</p><p>Curiosity getting the better of you, you picked it up.</p><p>Gasps sounded from you as you saw the label.</p><p>"I'm going to kill that doctor when I get my hands on him!".</p><p>The heat between your legs made you whine out as you tried to distract yourself.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!".</p><p>Trying to steady yourself, you took a breath in only to choke on the air as the door opened.</p><p>You felt your heart stop as you began to breath faster.</p><p>The heat increasing at the sound of the voice that hit your ears.</p><p>"Hey, (y/n), I'm home!".</p><p>Looking over your shoulder you gave a wavering glance before letting out a squeak.</p><p>"H-ah! Oh, h-hey Asra~".</p><p>Violet eyes watched you in confusion for a moment.</p><p>His body taking a step forward as his hand brushed your arm.</p><p>A soft moan slipped from your lips as you both looked at each other.</p><p>One confused and the other embarrassed.</p><p>"E-Excuse me!".</p><p>Asra watched as you ran off.</p><p>His eye caught sight of the bottle on the counter as a small smirk tugged at his lips.</p><p>Maybe this could work to his advantage as well as yours.</p><p>You peer out from under the blankets to see Asra stood in the doorway, your body shivered just looking at him.</p><p>"Asra~".</p><p>"I saw the bottle, (y/n)~".</p><p>His eyes watched your movements as he walked towards you.</p><p>By the time he reached you, you're a hormonal mess, legs rubbing together to try and relieve the heat.</p><p>His touches dance on your skin as they further ignite the heat between your legs.</p><p>Fingers lift your head by your chin, eyes watching you chew your lip to contain the sound you want to let out.</p><p>"Let me guess, Julian?".</p><p>Fearing a moan would slip out you nodded your head, much to the displeasure of the white-haired male in front of you.</p><p>Asra's eyes watch as you rub your legs together again, your chest heaving from panting.</p><p>Lets his wandering hands explore a little more, leaning close to your ear.</p><p>His breath against your skin makes your eyes flutter shut.</p><p>Smirks at the feeling of your hand gripping his top tightly.</p><p>"Don't hold them back, I want to hear you".</p><p>Soft moans slip out at his needy touches and you can bet he loves hearing them.</p><p>He does curse himself a little for not thinking of this earlier.</p><p>He'd have to thank Julian later on.</p><p>For now, though, he's going to enjoy this.</p><p>Every. Single. Part.</p><p>Soft touches and delicate kisses that soon become rough.</p><p>This isn't helping you and he knows it.</p><p>He can't wait to make you lose your mind.</p><p>Asra wants you just as much, he's just been a bit hesitant about things.</p><p>It's taken this to finally give him a little push.</p><p>He's quick to scatter the remaining items of clothing you both have on.</p><p>His purple eyes seemingly scan your body, taking in every curve and detail.</p><p>Burns this image of you into his memory in case this never happens again.</p><p>Sets to work on your body.</p><p>He seems to know every single spot to make you cry out more.</p><p>His fingers are like literal magic, each touch sets off more sparks than the one before it.</p><p>It's almost like his magic is guiding him when he touches you.</p><p>Is impatient as fuck.</p><p>He'll soon be aching for more than touches.</p><p>Rough kisses as he lifts your body against his.</p><p>He wants to see and feel close to you.</p><p>Knows 'The Lotus Blossom' is the perfect position for exactly that.</p><p>Soft chuckles as the blush on your cheeks for feeling his cock press against your entrance.</p><p>"Get ready to see stars, my sweet magician".</p><p>Hisses at the feeling do your walls stretching to accommodate his member.</p><p>His hiss turns into a groan as he feels you clamp down around him lightly.</p><p>Starts off slow, gradually gaining momentum as he holds you closer to him.</p><p>Bodies press against each other's as you both start to lose yourself in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>He knows he's hit a good spot when you shiver and moan his name for everyone in the magic realms to hear.</p><p>Loves how you grip his cock.</p><p>The low groan that echoes from his throat is enough to make you orgasm right away.</p><p>Knows how to make you bend to his every touch.</p><p>The potion in your body makes everything you're feeling heightened.</p><p>Doesn't look like it but he's a literal animal in those sheets.</p><p>You can bet he's making a note to slip you some more aphrodisiac in the future.</p><p>He can last a lot longer than you thought possible.</p><p>"Asra, please, I can't take much more~".</p><p>Pulls your arching body more into his.</p><p>"Cum for me then, my love~".</p><p>Despite being a literal animal, his touches are feather-like.</p><p>Growls into your ear as his thrusts slow down.</p><p>Wants to savour the feeling of your walls clenching around him.</p><p>Loves the feeling of your orgasm milking him closer to his.</p><p>Gives you a long loving kiss as he cums, his thumbs rubbing circles on your hips.</p><p>Savours the noise and mewls you make riding out your orgasm.</p><p>Nuzzles your neck as you giggle, wriggling in his lap.</p><p>Deep moans as you continue to ride him.</p><p>Soft kisses on your neck as you moan out.</p><p>Hips snap forward again with small bites of your skin.</p><p>He loves the feeling of your body automatically giving into him again.</p><p>Being one with you is like a drug to him.</p><p>He's slowly becoming addicted and he wants more.</p><p>"I've got just the cure for you, my sweet little apprentice".</p><p>The way your body arches into his makes him crazy.</p><p>Your skin feels so soft and smooth.</p><p>He's selfish, wants to be the one to make you come undone.</p><p>He doesn't want you to work yourself, after all, he wants to be the one to give you the highest pleasure possible.</p><p>"A-Asra, please~".</p><p>Loves to hear your whines and moans.</p><p>Holds off until you've had your final orgasm.</p><p>Pushes you back so he can have more room for his final thrusts.</p><p>Places his forehead to yours as he fills you.</p><p>Cuddles you close when you're both spent.</p><p>Loves to feel your heartbeat return to normal.</p><p>Soft blushes on your cheeks as you look at him.</p><p>"You know, (y/n), what would happen if there was no aphrodisiac in your system~".</p><p>Chuckles at the confused and embarrassed expression on your face.</p><p>Eyes widen as you pin him down.</p><p>Whether you're fulled by the remaining potion in your body or just your feelings for him, he's taken by surprise.</p><p>Only for a moment though.</p><p>Loves to see this side to you.</p><p>"You're defiantly not my shy apprentice now are you?".</p><p>Would give everything to be connected like this to you forever.</p><p>No longer friends after this.</p><p>Loves to touch you whenever he gets the chance.</p><p>Uses the aphrodisiac more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Muriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!gender-netural! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>Kisses<br/>{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>Shy and timid to begin with.</p><p>He doesn't like human contact so this is a very foreign experience for him.</p><p>Only took you what felt like your entire lifetime and afterlife time to get him to trust you.</p><p>Tried to avoid kisses, to begin with.</p><p>Warms up slightly with each one.</p><p>Sloppy and inexperienced for the first time.</p><p>Gradually builds confidence when you sue him on with noises, movements and words.</p><p>Soft butterfly kisses that make your heart flutter.</p><p>Soft plump lips despite his rough exterior.</p><p>Mainly tastes like berries and mint.</p><p>His taste does change every so often - it depends on his day and what's happened.</p><p>Gets adventurous with his kisses when he wants to feel a little closer to you without getting anymore physical.</p><p>Lip and neck kisses are his favourites so far.</p><p>Wants to try more; slowly learning to let down his barriers.</p><p>Knows how much you love each other by the feeling of the kiss.</p><p>Loves holding your tiny frame against his; you just fit perfectly.</p><p>Who knew he'd enjoy this form of human contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Portia Devorak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!fem! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>Injured s/o<br/>{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>Goes into full momma mode whenever you get injured.</p><p>Despite being short in height, she's strong.</p><p>Practically carries you as you protest constantly to her little cottage.</p><p>Lightly drops you onto her bed with a small thud.</p><p>Rushes around while giving you a lecture about being careless yet again.</p><p>Has a wooden spoon ready just in case you try to escape her.</p><p>First-hand experiences with Julian/Ilya have told her to be prepared for any situation.</p><p>"This will only hurt a little".</p><p>Flashes a soft smile before helping you clean with your injury.</p><p>"Honestly (y/n), all I ask is you be careful and this is what I see?".</p><p>Rolls her eyes slightly at your sheepish grin.</p><p>"You're worse than Ilya~".</p><p>Tucks some of your hair behind your ear while she places a soft kiss on your forehead.</p><p>Checks you over to make sure you're patched up until Asra can come and help you heal a little better.</p><p>Wraps her arms around you protectively.</p><p>"I only fret because I worry about you, princess".</p><p>Pepi makes herself comfy on your lap as your girlfriend pets her.</p><p>"I don't want to lose you".</p><p>Soft kisses with giggles until you fall asleep.</p><p>Strokes your hair until she knows you've fallen into a deep sleep.</p><p>You're too precious to her to be injured so much.</p><p>Wraps one of her scarves around your hand so you know she's always with you, even when she's working.</p><p>Will spoil you until you've fully healed.</p><p>Soft songs and gentle hums.</p><p>Warm hugs and tingling kisses.</p><p>Will do everything in her power to make you comfortable.</p><p>Cries in private when you're injured.</p><p>Doesn't want you to see her this weak every time you're hurt.</p><p>She's open to showing emotions but she wants to be strong for you in a fragile state.</p><p>She's the star you never knew you needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Asra Alnazar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!gender-netural! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>Nighttime/Falling Asleep<br/>{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>Has to have a cup of Sweet Sleep tea, especially after a stressful and long day.</p><p>Softer voice than normal for talking to you during this time.</p><p>Loves to give you back and shoulder rubs to make you more relaxed.</p><p>Just an excuse to touch you in a none intimate kind of way.</p><p>Runs his fingers through your hair.</p><p>Temple and cheek kisses that linger for a second.</p><p>Lip kisses that linger for a few seconds longer than normal.</p><p>Warm arms encase you in loving hugs.</p><p>Back strokes.</p><p>Talks about his day before asking about yours.</p><p>Wraps you in the blanket because he doesn't want you becoming cold or sick.</p><p>Smiles as Faust bops your heads a little.</p><p>"Good night, Faust".</p><p>Rests your head under his chin.</p><p>Savours the feeling of your body fitting perfectly against his.</p><p>Doesn't care for more physical content.</p><p>Despite what others say, he's happy just cuddling you.</p><p>Watches you drift off to sleep before he falls asleep himself.</p><p>Soft hums as you drift off.</p><p>Dreams are filled with all the plans and hopes he has regarding you two and your future together.</p><p>Doesn't move around in his sleep, stays in the same position.</p><p>Soft snorer.</p><p>Ends up with the wildest bed hair imaginable.</p><p>Occasionally talks/mutters.</p><p>Could stay in bed all day if he was allowed to.</p><p>Always wishes for the day to hurry up so he can fall asleep with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Julian Devorak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!gender-netural! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>Reading<br/>{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>Doesn't want to admit it but he hates reading.</p><p>Sure it comes with his profession but he despises it.</p><p>Tries to have a minimal amount of books at home.</p><p>Does, however, love you reading.</p><p>Be it spell or ordinary books.</p><p>Just wants to hear your voice.</p><p>Is like a little child when he listens to you read.</p><p>Stares in wonder and amazement.</p><p>"You sound like an angel".</p><p>Buys you a new book every other day.</p><p>Can be persuaded to read with you but it can be a huge effort.</p><p>Tries to get a few people together to listen to you.</p><p>"Listen to my beautiful angel".</p><p>Despite originally hating it, warms up to reading.</p><p>Doesn't do it as often as he says but he enjoys reading.</p><p>Especially when you're with him.</p><p>No favourite book yet.</p><p>Give him time though, he'll soon have one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Count Lucio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!fem! reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">Headcanon;</span></b><br/>
Reunion - part 1.<br/>
{SFW}</p><p><b><span class="u">Requested by;</span></b><br/>
💫 N/A</p><p>༄ ༄ ༄ ༄</p><p>The buzz of the town had you and everyone around you chattering excitedly.</p><p>A magnificent party was rumoured to be thrown by the new Count of Vesuvia and none of you couldn't wait.</p><p>Brightly coloured decorations lined the street as the view of the palace came closer.</p><p>The chatter in the air surrounded you as you made your way into the palace, looking around to find the first room that took your fancy.</p><p>Soon your senses became overwhelmed as you looked for a place to slip out; finding a secluded balcony soon after.</p><p>Removing your mask you breathed out and closed your eyes, letting the cool breeze be a welcome change against your hot skin.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be out here".</p><p>The sudden voice caught you off guard as you looked to see no one other than the Count beside you.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I just needed some air~".</p><p>"Well, there are places for that".</p><p>Taking a breath in you bowed slightly before placing your mask over your face, excusing yourself.</p><p>"It won't happen again, I promise~".</p><p>The atmosphere made you feel like you were in a semi-drunken state - one of the most beautiful feelings you'd ever felt.</p><p>"You know, I knew you seemed familiar to me before".</p><p>The voice made you jump again, looking over your shoulder to see the Count.</p><p>"Count Lucio, I have no idea what you could possibly mean~".</p><p>A smirk tugged at his lips as he leaned over.</p><p>"It has been a while I'll admit, (y/n). Who knew we'd see each other again".</p><p>Brows knitted in confusion as you thought to yourself, realisation hitting you full force.</p><p>"Montag?".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>